


关于几种方式提高种兔繁殖概率及注意事项（其二）

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	关于几种方式提高种兔繁殖概率及注意事项（其二）

认识的第一年，吴教授以自己对兔哥的独创甜品店很感兴趣为由，入股波斯兔兔，并试图与兔哥建立长期的合作伙伴关系。

认识的第二年，吴教授以规划波斯兔兔的未来发展方向为由，隔三差五就邀请兔哥出去转转。

认识的第三年，吴教授以兔哥所住的地方离甜品店和自己大学都太远为由，邀请他搬进了自己的新公寓。

认识的第四年，吴教授以波斯兔兔发展红红火火为由，将两人的商业合作关系全面上升到生活层面，在兔哥为他烤制马卡龙的时候求了婚。

认识的第五年，那是两人毫无节制的一年。

认识的第六年，因为两人毫无节制，所以兔哥送了吴教授一只欢欢兔。

认识的第七年，好不容易将黏人的欢欢兔给送到了爷爷奶奶那边去，两个人亲亲热热地互相搂着上了飞机，飞往夏威夷欢度纪念日。

张艺兴很喜欢大海，自从得知了吴教授给两人安排了夏威夷之旅后，就像屯粮的小兔子一样，每天都在准备要带去的东西——今天装一条自己喜欢的短裤，明天想起来了再装两副情侣墨镜，一天积累一点点，愣是将大大的行李箱塞得满满当当。

既然是二人世界，当然订的房间也极为情趣——敞亮的高层房间，对着大海的露台正中还有一个透明的按摩浴缸，房间内是一张圆圆的床，装有花洒的浴室则是一间玻璃房，与起居的房间只有一扇透明的玻璃，以及一层薄纱帘子之隔，躺在床上就能将浴室内的旖旎尽收眼底。

“还喜欢吗？”

吴教授深感欣慰地环顾一周，张艺兴望着房间的眼神放光，话还没来得及说出口，小兔子就蹦跳着钻进了他的怀里，黏黏腻腻讨好似的在吴世勋脸颊上落下一连串的亲吻。

“喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢...”

茶蛋大学养兔专业户吴教授觉得张艺兴一定是全世界最粘人最会撒娇的兔兔了，在他颈窝里蹭个没完，黏黏糊糊的就要带着吴世勋往床上倒去。

他差点儿忘了，夏威夷阳光充足光照强，兔兔更容易发情。

“乖，你坐了那么久飞机，先休息会儿”吴世勋笑着将张艺兴从床上拉起来，“你先去洗个澡，我来收拾行李，嗯？”

“唔..”张艺兴想着自己坐了飞机，确实需要换身衣服清新一下，乖巧地点头答应，不过还是很兴奋，总想着一定要和吴世勋发生点什么，“那你整理完了就一起来啊”

“嗯！”

吴世勋蹲在地上整理一大箱的行李，首先是两人近期会穿到的衣服，然后再是随身的洗漱用品，张艺兴皮肤容易过敏，所以一直用的是婴幼儿类洗头洗澡二合一的沐浴露，吴世勋见人没拿沐浴露就洗澡去了，心想等下还是亲自给他送进去比较好，小口袋里还有一把剃刀，也不知道是拿来干嘛的。

浴室玻璃被叩响，吴世勋应声抬头，只见他的兔已经脱的精光站在花洒下，晶莹的水珠顺着白皙光滑的皮肤向下流，此时他带着坏笑冲蹲在地上的吴世勋勾了勾手指，后者就像着了魔一样，站起来走到玻璃前。

两个人就这么隔着一层透明的屏障对视着，张艺兴胸脯贴在覆满水珠的玻壁上，两手收拢，中间挤出了一条浅浅的沟，看的吴世勋口干舌燥，抬起手覆上玻璃，而他的兔兔也乐得配合的闭上了眼睛，假装自己正在被他抚摸。

他转了个身，圆润的屁屁有一下没一下地压着玻璃，吴世勋偏着头看，甚至还能隐约看到粉嫩的花穴。

他全身燥热，但又不想马上冲进去，于是吴世勋饶有兴趣地摸着下巴，带着笑容站在原地，歪着头，看看张艺兴到底想做什么。

张艺兴塌着腰，雪白的屁股蛋儿冲着吴世勋，白嫩的兔爪掰开一侧臀瓣，露出微张的小口，另一只手的手指就这么伸了进去，当着吴世勋的面儿给自己扩张，自己操自己。

这就很要命。

要是张艺兴光自己给自己扩张就算了，问题是他在用指头操着自己的同时还回头看吴世勋，同时还抛给他一个挑衅的眼神，好像在说瞧啊你不进来也没关系，我自己玩儿呗。

修长的手指往幽深紧致的花穴里捣，每次进出都能看到小口不自觉地收缩，被体液沾湿变得亮晶晶的，黏腻清亮的液体被拉长，挂在双腿中间，总是要等那么一会儿才逃不过地心引力，啪嗒一声滴落在地上，被打着旋儿的水流冲走。

可是手指终究还是比不过吴教授的胡萝卜，兔兔今天也是突发奇想才想着玩儿自己，抽插了一阵儿总是不得要领，后面倒是越来越酥麻，索性将手指拿了出来，打开浴室门冲吴世勋发脾气。

“你要看到什么时候啊？我都这样了你还不麻利地进来”

吴世勋憋着笑，连声说抱歉，是自己疏忽了，提留着洗漱小包从善如流地进了浴室，一进门还没来得及脱掉衣服，就被张艺兴亲了个天旋地转。

有很多时候，尤其是在事后，张艺兴总是没力气，所以吴世勋经常帮他洗澡，在手掌挤了一团沐浴露，反复揉搓出丰富的泡沫过后，才往张艺兴被水沾湿的羊毛卷儿上抹去。

橘子味儿，吴教授的最爱。

张艺兴是自然卷，不仅头部的毛发是卷卷的，就连下边的毛发也是卷卷的，也不知道说吴世勋是细心还是坏心眼，他洗的细致入微，连下面的毛毛都洗，手绕着毛丛反复打转，混着泡沫揉搓毛发的声音听的人面红耳赤。

张艺兴拉开他的手，满脸潮红。

“毛毛长长了..”

他咕哝了一声。

“嗯？”

“有毛毛就不好看了..”

张艺兴眼神飘向一旁洗漱台上的小口袋，吴世勋一下就懂得了为什么洗漱袋中会出现一只剃刀，他折身去取，在张艺兴面前蹲下来，亲力亲为帮他剃毛毛。

这件事本来一直是张艺兴自己一个人偷摸着做的，奈何吴教授握着剃刀就不撒手，以张艺兴自己剃毛毛会刮伤重要器官为由，非要帮他。

“长毛毛不是很正常的事儿么？”

吴世勋蹲在张艺兴面前，此刻兔兔的性器还耷拉在双腿间，粉粉的，根部是一团乱糟糟的毛发，他一手握着张艺兴的胯骨掌握平衡，另一只手捏着剃刀，小心翼翼地帮他脱起毛毛来。

“很丑…”张艺兴嘟囔了一声，像是又想起什么似的，补充了一句，“你这样好看，我这样就不好看”

还是只爱美的兔兔。

吴世勋抬头对他笑了一下，示意自己知道他在顾虑什么，剃刀刮过乱糟糟的卷卷的毛发，发出簇簇的声音，听的人痒痒的，而实际上兔兔确实感觉痒痒的，一方面毛发被刮去会有触感，另一方面吴世勋温热的呼吸喷洒在他的胯间，张艺兴本就十分敏感，感觉自己下身又没出息的抬了头。

吴世勋就像平时做科研那样，左右观察了一圈后，放下剃刀观察起兔兔的囊袋来——粉粉的，像个装了小球的沉甸甸的口袋，上面只有一层细小的白色绒毛。

“唔…你在看什么呀”

兴许是吴教授的目光太过于专注热切，兔兔被他盯的不好意思，作势要推开凑在他胯间目不转睛盯着看的吴世勋，不料被一把托住囊袋，整个人都抖了一下。

“你这里…这里没有毛毛，很可爱…”吴世勋轻柔的地捏了捏，闭着眼睛凑过去亲了一口，握着张艺兴的性器给他口交起来，底部才剃完的毛发只剩下短短的发桩，扫过吴世勋的脸，刺得他痒痒的。

虽然在两人的情事中，经常会有给对方口交的事情，但都仅限于帮对方舔舔柱身，从来没有涉足活下面的囊袋，所以当吴世勋微微用力吸住那里的时候，张艺兴觉得头皮一麻，性器翘地老高。

吴世勋在吸的同时，舌头也会舔舐到囊袋，随着他每一次吮吸，嘴唇“啵”地离开囊袋，都会跟着晃一下，张艺兴不由自主地射了出来，沾了吴世勋一手。

吴教授帮兔兔冲洗掉身上残留的沐浴液，为了等下的方便，还掰开兔兔的屁屁，举着花洒帮他冲洗干净。

他故意将水流开的很小，对准了方才被草草扩张过的穴口冲洗，哗哗的水流让张艺兴觉得酥痒难耐，在吴世勋手中扭着屁屁，穴口一张一合，看得出来这只兔兔又到了发情期。

“痒…”张艺兴可怜巴巴地哼唧了一声，拉着吴世勋的手往自己穴口送，语气拐着弯儿“你摸摸我”

吴世勋将自己的中指与无名指伸了进去，肠肉绵密地裹上来，激动得他想当即就将自己下身放进去——不过度假才刚开始，时间还长，慢慢来嘛。

吴世勋惦记着露台的透明浴缸，就着手指抽插起他的兔兔来，大拇指和小指向两侧撇开，卡住软成一滩水的臀肉，随着他抽插的节奏，雪白的肉肉也抖动起来，吴教授没有忍住，一口咬在水蜜桃上。

果然最了解自己的还是吴世勋，当张艺兴用手指操自己怎么都不得要领的时候，吴教授用手指就能让他死去活来，尤其是咬在自己身上微微的痛感，让他小幅度地跳了一下，后穴涌出一股一股清水，流的吴教授满手都是。

他呜咽了一声，扭着屁屁求着吴世勋赶快进来。

吴世勋将手指抽了出来，又慢条斯理地给他清洗起来，说不急，这里太闷了，我们去露台上。

透明的浴缸被放满温水，水面上漂浮着新鲜的玫瑰花瓣，一旁的小桌上是才打开的香槟，兔兔由吴教授牵着，脱掉了刚才匆匆裹在身下的浴巾，泡进了水里却并没有觉得稍微有安全感一点儿，因为浴缸是透明的，自己里里外外被看的一清二楚。

兔兔红着脸，乖巧地坐在缸里，心虚地瞟着二十层开外楼下沙滩上玩耍的人群，问吴教授他们这样会不会有人看见。

“看见就看见呗，他们想吃还吃不着呢”

这句话要是被楼下的人以及吴教授的学生听见了，准能被气死。

吴世勋从善如流地跟着坐进了浴缸，摁开了按摩，水面就咕噜咕噜地波动起来，有一个按钮刚好在张艺兴的腰侧，挠地他一阵酥痒，扭了几下，吴世勋就凑了过来，埋着头吮吸他刚好被温水浸了一半的胸脯。

一般来说，兔兔在发情期，只要没怀孕，是没有奶的，但也许是因为吴教授精诚所至感动了上天，在他吮吸的时候，温热香甜的兔奶就这么涌进了他的口中——这么来说或许很荒谬，虽然兔哥的奶本来是为欢欢兔准备的，但欢欢兔已经长大该喝奶粉了，所以多数情况下，还是吴教授喝的更多。

他大拇指和食指挤压挺立的乳尖，乳白色的液体以肉眼可见的速度分泌了出来，挂在红润的尖儿上，吴世勋吮吸地入神，声音响亮，张艺兴觉得自己都要羞死了，自己也不知道为什么突然又出奶了，不过还是爽的张开了腿搭在吴世勋的大腿上。

吴世勋终于喝饱了，握着张艺兴精致的脚踝将他的腿捞起来，大敞开搭在浴缸两侧，扶着性器进入了正题。

在水里比任何时候都更要顺畅，张艺兴只觉得自己后穴被熟悉的形状撑的胀胀的，腰侧被按摩地酥酥麻麻，失神地呻吟出来，挠着吴世勋的欲望。

前后运动的幅度太大，浴缸里的水也太满，在吴世勋的顶弄下老是会沾到张艺兴脸上，虽然大开大合干的很爽，但为了自己不被一口水呛死，张艺兴还是忍着强烈的欲望，红着眼眶提议换一个姿势。

他穴里将就含着性器，被扶着坐在吴世勋的大腿上，以一种相拥的姿势与他做爱，雪白的胸脯在吴教授眼前晃来晃去，带着奶香。

隔壁响起了入住的声音，因为房间构造不一样，虽然明知道对方不可能看见他们此刻正在干什么，张艺兴还是紧张地停止了扭动，胆小地将头埋进了吴世勋的颈窝，仿佛这样自己就能隐身。

“你这…”吴世勋哭笑不得“别人要看怎么样都能看到啊”

“…没关系，只要不让他们看到我脸什么样就行…”

他们继续动作起来，性器将张艺兴的后穴撑的满满的，不过仍有一些清水灌了进去，他觉得自己的肚子胀胀的，就像又怀上了吴教授的兔宝宝一样。

吴世勋将两片湿润的玫瑰花瓣贴在张艺兴胸口的小点上，两片暗红衬得兔兔皮肤更加白皙，当然上面还点缀着吴教授的吻痕。

“行了，这样你又不露点又不露脸，多好”

张艺兴狠狠地剜了一眼在他身体上随意玩耍的吴教授，后穴塞满了他浓稠的体液，一波一波灌进去，撑的他肚子微微鼓起来。

吴教授仰头喝了一口香槟，与兔哥交换了一个香槟味的亲吻，香甜又醉人。

“七年了，谢谢你爱上我，谢谢你给我欢欢兔”

张艺兴笑得酒窝盈盈。

“不客气，谢谢你把我俩照顾得这么好，以后也一起加油”

吴教授养兔小贴士：定时给兔兔剪毛，具有明显的催情效果，在剪毛的1到2小时后，种兔的发情概率将高达94.10%。

 

The End.


End file.
